Awkward Moments
by inuyashaHELP
Summary: Thinking back, Sakura had realized how incredibly naive she was. There was no perfect guy, there was never going to be a perfect dreamy situation where she would fall in love. It was just never going to happen. -Rating will change in later chapters to M-
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Well, I was inspired to write this story about 5 or more months ago, that's when I started drafting, but I've finally decided to post it. Hope you enjoy it. Here's the first chapter/prelude:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...ORIGINAL STORY! v()v

--

**Awkward moments**

Chapter 1/ prelude:

--

I know that whenever people are reading stories or watching cheesy movies, they always think the stories will end differently, but they don't. The two obnoxiously gorgeous protagonists get together and fall in hopeless love.

One other thing you should know: when a person does the same thing over and over again, but expects a different outcome, it is another definition of **insanity**. Soooo...I suggest you change your thinking patterns soon.

But, how I wish that life was actually like a book. Unfortunately, is isn't. Life isn't that simple. Thinking literally, would a person, who's job is to carry out assassinations and kill a myriad of people, really have no scars or marring on their bodies?

After reading countless romance novels and watching sappy films, I've noticed one thing. During the awfully descriptive love scenes, the male is gorgeous beyond belief, has no scars, unless there's a meaning behind it, and no hair! Their bodies are just flawless. It makes us imperfect people feel like crap. I find that as a huge fault.

For example: here's a passage from a romances novel I read.

"_She coasted her fingertips across the muscles chest before her. Warmth tingled through her arm, a drugging warmth more intoxicating than expensive champagne and moonlight kisses. Her lips parted on a wispy catch of breath as images of silk sheets, entwined bodies and slow delicious caresses filled her mind._

_How could this hand affect her so powerfully, almost magically?_ _How could he affect her at all when he'd never spoken a word to her? His face was beauty personified, yes, but that wasn't enough to entrance her like this, to leave her weak and shaky every time she glanced at him._

_There had to be something more to him, something elemental. Something beyond physical beauty that lured her every feminine desire. At the moment, though, she could not think past his physique and slowly, so slowly her gaze moved over him. He was granite-hard , his abdomen ridged with sinew, his shoulders wide and firm. All of this gave his tall, sculpted frame a dangerous aura— dangerous and utterly sensual. He belonged in the woods with raw naked branches surrounding him. Yet he stood outside among a brilliant crimson and yellow drapery of azaleas, somehow the absolute essence of masculinity."_

That not evenbeing the main point, it's awfully convenient isn't it? Seriously, there are hardly any good looking, romantic, and nice guysout there. Yes there are guys for separate categories, such as a guy that's incredibly good looking, but his attitude is the biggest turn off in the world. There are sappy romantics that adore you, but they're butt ugly. Also there are the nice guys that care and devote themselves to you_, _but you can't consider them as anything more than a friend.

Then of course, there are the "perfect guys" The ones that are handsome, yet not vain about it, romantic in a subtle way, and nice and caring to you as if you were their main purpose in life. Sadly though, these guys are tauntingly and inconveniently rare. So far, I have yet to meet such a guy, and I'm beginning to think that they don't exist. Maybe I won't even meet one in my lifetime. You wouldn't believe how depressing that one thought is. I can only wish good luck to future generations.

_**I, Haruno Sakura, vow that if such a man came into my life I would not pass him up.**_

_**-**_ Haruno Sakura

June 11, 2002

Sakura put down the small purple notebook. For years now, she had written down all of her personal thoughts in a series of several notebooks. Looking back at it, she could reflect on how she had changed during the years.

She had started these notebooks when she was 11. Of course, then, things seemed pretty simple, but Sakura had always found a way to complicate them.

When she was 11, she was already on her third year at the academy. Of course, she loved Sasuke-kun, but she could only wish for someone to love **her.** Seeing as she was prematurely mature, she had already began fantasizing about guys and romance.

Thinking back, Sakura had realized how incredibly naive she was. There was no "perfect guy", there was never going to be a perfect dream situation where she would fall in love. It was just never going to happen. Already at the age of 21, she realized that nothing in life was like the books and movies.

"Forehead-girl!" yelled Ino outside the door. The reverberation of her pounding was shaking the whole apartment. "Open the freaking door!"

"Ah!! Hold on!" Sakura, suddenly snapped out of her revoir, quickly slammed the book closed and ran to the door. Opening it, she found a furious blonde girl.

"Ohmigod! What the hell took you so long!" Sakura was interrupted as soon as she opened her mouth. "I've been standing out here for at least 5 minutes, banging on your door!"

"N..not much. Was just going through some of my old stuff. Actually!...I found that purple shirt you let me borrow!" Sakura lied as Ino's criticizing gaze grew annoyed.

"Yeah. That shirts going to be really useful now...especially since I've grown out of it," said Ino referring to the 4 year old shirt.

"I'm sorry," Sakura sheepishly apologized. "Well anyways, come in." Ino walked into the apartment while Sakura shut the door behind her.

"So! You wouldn't believe what happened last night! Oh god,...it was incredible!" Ino sighed dreamily as she sprawled on the couch. Sakura slowly following, sat down next to her.

"So, yesterday Shikamaru calls me in the morning, and he asks if I'm busy tonight. I was like, 'holy shit!' because I'm usually the one who always asks him out on dates, so when he asked me out, I was automatically suspicious. Anyways, I didn't want to like spoil anything, so I just ignored my nagging feeling and said no. We arranged to meet at this restaurant, I forgot the name. It was incredible! I wore this really cute dress I bought the other day and he wore this really sexy shirt. That not being the point." Ino stopped to take a needed breath.

"Yea anyways, dinner was going great, blah, blah, blah, and then... guess what happened?!" Ino exclaimed as she exaggerated the scene with her hands.

Feigning complete innocence, Sakura said "He fainted and when his face collided with the plate of food it splattered into your dress?"

Giving Sakura a dry look, "No. That's stupid. It would never happen. That would be way to awkward."

The phrase jolted Sakura. "Yea...awkward." she said strangely.

"Well, back to the story...He proposed to me!!" squealed Ino.

"What!?" Sakura yelled in surprise. "No way!!"

"Yea! HE did! Look," Ino said as she held out her left hand to show the pink haired girl. Indeed, on her fourth finger was a beautiful silver band with sapphire's shaped like a flower. The sight, took Sakura's breath away. Comparing the life of herself and her best friend, it was obvious how was enjoying it more.

"Hey...Ino?" Sakura asked as she carefully laid down Ino's hand.

"Yea? What's wrong?" Ino asked as she leaned forward. Placing a comforting hand on her friends shoulder, she waited for a reply.

"Have you and Shikamaru, ever had...awkward moments?"

"Awkward moments? What exactly do you mean?" Ino asked.

"Like...for example: he was foreshadowing something and you mistook what he was saying and were totally disappointed in the end?" Sakura quietly stared at her clasped hands and waited for a response.

"Umm...no. I don't think so. Even if we did, it's not significant enough to remember," After a short pause, she continued. "Why? Did something happen? What's with the question all of a sudden?"

"I'm trying to figure out whether or not what's happening to me happens to other people. People who have successful relationships. Because right now I fell like a totally dejected bum." Sakura explained as she slouched her back and sunk into the couch.

"Oh, honey," Ino cooed as she moved closer to Sakura and took her hand. "I don't think you're the only one. I'm sure lots of people have couple problems. Just because Shika and I got lucky, you shouldn't think there's something wrong with you."

"I just always think that maybe there's something wrong with me that guys just hate. I don't think I've ever had a normally functioning relationship with anyone," said Sakura, thinking back to her past relationships.

"Don't worry so much. When you meet the right guy—"

"That's what I'm worried about! I don't think there's a guy out there for me!" Sakura exclaimed as she broke down into quiet sobs.

Trying to comfort Sakura, Ino whispered compliments and words of encouragement. After half an hour, Ino got up and promised to be back tomorrow. Closing the door after herself, Sakura was once again submerged in silence.

"I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life...aren't I?" Sakura silently questioned herself, as she stared at her idle left hand.

--

That's it! It the end of the first chapter/prelude. I know there's not much action in this chapter, but this is like an introduction to the story. I hope you enjoyed it, and I would love some writers critique and reviews, but please if you're gonna bash, I would rather you keep it to yourself and pretend my story didn't exist. Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Lol...xDDD well I was a little disappointed with the amount of reviews I got on the first chapter, but it's probably because it wasn't too interesting. So im posting the second chapter up to continue the story a bit. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

------

**Chapter 2**

------

Today something really funny happened at the academy. I got to class late, so I had to sit with Naruto because there were no other empty seats. So yea, during the 5 minute break we had before henge training, Naruto started talking to me.

I quote "Sakura-chan! I-I wanted you to know, that I really, really like you. I would do anything for you! I wouldn't even hesitate to risk my life for you!" At this point I was just gaping at him, and thinking that he was such an idiot. He was just bluntly confessing to me. He didn't plan anything special at all, he just stops me in the middle of class to tactlessly tell me he likes me. God, what a moron.

What sane person would react to this. So I just told him to shut up, turned around and left.

**-Haruno Sakura **(September 5, 2002)

-------

Not believing her eyes, Sakura reread the same page at least 10 times. Trying to think back to that day, she couldn't remember it. She had brushed Naruto off as if he were a piece of garbage that happened to land on her shoulder. How did he still tolerate her despite all the horrible things that she had done to him?

Rereading the page once more, Sakura realized that not only was she a heartless bitch she was also a contradicting hypocrite. Had she not also approached Sasuke the same way? Didn't she also tactlessly confess her love to him? It seemed that even Sasuke was not as heartless as she was, despite his apathetic and degrading attitude. At least, instead of telling her to shut up, like she did to Naruto, he thanked her. For what, she hadn't the slightest clue, but at least he had more decency than she did. Saying that Sasuke was heartless and saying that Naruto was a stupid tactless moron were probably the two most hypocritical moments of her life.

Suddenly making up her mind, Sakura grabbed her purse and closed the door behind her as she left her apartment. Walking down the street, Sakura hoped that she would be able to catch Naruto at the ramen stand. He should've been back from his mission that morning, so Sakura had no doubt that his first plan of action was to head towards ramen. As she walked down the busy street of Konoha's market place, Sakura could identify many different faces. Focusing her eyes, she searched the crowd for spiky blonde hair.

Searching thoroughly, she couldn't even catch a glimpse of blonde hair. Sighing deeply, Sakura made her way over to the hospital. Whenever she felt that she was wasting her time or just bored, she would go to the hospital. There, at least she would do work that benefitted other people.

As she walked through the glass double doors, the strong smell of rubbing alcohol and antiseptic hit her nostrils. Breathing it in, Sakura felt tremendously better than when she had left her apartment.

Not even 5 seconds from the time she entered the hospital, Sakura heard a large commotion coming from outside. Turning around cautiously, Sakura saw the blonde that she had been searching so desperately for only moments before. But this was not the way she expected to find him. Rushing towards her were 4 incredibly anxious medic nins and a stretcher. In the stretcher lay...Naruto.

Her mind, staring at the picture before her failed to comprehend anything. By the time she realized that that was Naruto, the group of people had already ran past her and down the hall. Suppressing a shuddering gasp with her hand, Sakura begged her body to move, to follow the group, to make sure that Naruto was okay.

After what felt like hours, her body obeyed her minds commands. Running down the hall, with unshed tears forming in her eyes, Sakura couldn't help but think. What if Naruto had to quit being a ninja? What if he had to live the rest of his life with a disability? In the stretcher he had looked so horrible. Blood had dried all over his face. His clothes were hardly holding together with all the cuts, rips, and holes they contained. He had deep bleeding gashes all over his body. From the brief viewing, Sakura had seen that he had a few broken fingers and the bone in his leg had been poking out of his skin at an awkward angle.

Thinking of his injuries, Sakura wondered what was the cause? What had happened? What if he...died?

Abruptly putting a stop to her mind's wandering Sakura continued down the hall to the Emergency room. Seeing that the light above the door was red, Sakura assumed this was the room they rushed Naruto into because it was the closest emergency room to the entrance of the hospital.

'_There's the room! God, I hope Naruto is okay_!' Without slowing, Sakura ran through the doors and paused as she saw something unexpected. She had become accustomed to this specific room, because she was often assigned to it. Everything was in place. The equipment, the walls, the tiling, and people were all doing what they were meant to do. But, instead of seeing Naruto, there laying in the center of a circle of seals was Konoha's famed traitor and sole survivor, Uchiha Sasuke.

-----

Her breath froze in her throat during the journey of carbon dioxide from her lungs to her mouth. Looking at Sasuke she could see that compared to Naruto's injuries, Naruto seemed at prime condition. Sasuke's body was wrangled beyond belief. His face would have been unidentifiable if the medics hadn't washed off the crusted blood and stopped the swelling of his chin.

Walking closer, the many medics finally acknowledged the intrusion.

"Sakura-san! Ah, did Godiame-sama send you?!" exclaimed the head, Raki, as he ran towards Sakura. "We're having serious trouble getting the cells to undergo mitosis faster. It seem his body is preparing itself for death."

Taking Sakura by the arm, he dragged her out of another door in the back of the room. Recognizing the room as the equipment storage for the ER room, Sakura was handed a sterilized medic gown and mask.

"Ah, wait. You don't understand. I wasn't sent here. I thought this was were they were treating Naruto..." Sakura trailed off, as Raki looked at her.

"Are you busy with something else right now?"

"No."

"So then why don't you help out. We can use all the help we can get. If we don't hurry he may die. We are at a very crucial moment right now," Raki rushed as he walked towards the door. "Please change, come out and help."

Now left alone in the room, Sakura had a chance to think. Uchiha Sasuke, the traitor, the boy she had fallen in love with, the boy who had broken her heart, and the man that had almost killed her. Why should she save him? Why should she waste precious time on him when she could be saving and helping Naruto.

Sasuke had done nothing to deserve her help even when she offered it. Now when he needed help, she wasn't giving any. Putting on the medical gown and mask, Sakura decided that she wasn't going o help him. She was going to tell Raki, she couldn't help, and she would go straight to Naruto.

Confidently walking out of the storage room, she made her way over to Raki. Seeing all the medic ninja and doctors working over the body, Sakura felt her confidence dampen. Even though he had done wrongs, Sasuke had went through a lot during his short life. And no matter what, he was still her teammate.

Sighing deeply, Sakura tapped Raki on the shoulder. Quickly he turned around to look at her.

"What do you need me to do?" Smiling slightly at the women, he described Sasuke's injuries.

"He has a concussion, fractured wrist, compressed spinal cord, five broken ribs. A few popped blood vessels, broken leg and broken jaw. Those are the major ones. The simpler ones are being handled later. Right now I need you to heal his blood vessels and stop the bigger of the cuts and gashes he has. A lot have already been taken care of, but still. He is still within critical condition, so you must work fast."

"Alright. Here I go." Sakura stated as she stepped around the table to join the other doctors.

And so... the healing began.

-----

Chapter 2, over! Lol, I was a bit unsure about wether or not I should make this chapter longer, but this seems like a fine place to stop it .Once again, not too much happened here as well. But I have brought in the famed Sasuke! Yes, he is very hurt (damaged goods...but I'll still take him. XP) and Sakura is pretty apathetic towards him, but this will all lead to the bigger plot rising and climax. I hope none of you guys are getting turned off from reading this just because it isn't too interesting right now. Most great story's start out slowly but get amazing towards the end. So please, review and comment. It makes my day brighter. ja


	3. Chapter 3

Aloha! Chapter 3 coming up. xPP

Disclaimer: do not own naruto in any way shape or form. Except for this story.

-----

Chapter 3

----

I think I have finally understood the hidden complexions and dangers of being a ninja. After our 2 week mission to the country of the Wave, my entire perspective on life has changed.

A few weeks ago, Kakashi-sensei brought up a difficult question. "What would you do if one of your close teammates died?" At the time I just looked at him blankly, not even being able to imagine that ever happening, but ever since the battle with Zabuza, and Sasuke-kun's near death, the question has rung up in my mind again.

After sitting and thinking for an endless amount of hours, I came up with a resemblance of an answer.

Life is a labyrinth, and the only way out is death. Every person is granted two choices. 1.) Follow all the twists and turns of the labyrinth until you find the way out, or 2.) Go straight and fast and deviate your way through. Out of those two choices that were granted to me, I have chosen to follow where the labyrinth leads. Some people may choose to give up on the long struggle to get to the end, but I haven't. And if the labyrinth comes to an abrupt end, make sure you turn back around and find another path. The harder a person works for something, the sweeter the reward in the end.

Haruno Sakura ( November 3, 2002)

-----

"Sakura-chan!" Shizune called as she awkwardly ran down the hall. Halting in front of the benches in the waiting room, she knelt down in front of the pink haired kunoichi.

Gently placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder, the girl was startled and quickly raised her head.

"Oh, Shizune-san, it's you," Sakura said as she straightened her back o look directly at her sempai.

"I heard you helped out with Sasuke's operation. How do you feel?"

"I'm...fine. Just a little exhausted. Oh, by the way, how is Naruto doing?" Sakura asked in concern.

"He's much better. He should wake up by tomorrow morning." Sakura, relieved, dropped her head back into her hands.

"Oh, thank kami. I was so scared something went wrong during the surgery."

Smiling sincerely, Shizune took Sakura's wrist into her hand and pulled her up to stand. "Shizune-san?" Sakura asked in honest confusion.

"Come, on. We'll go get something to eat, and then we have to meet with Tsunade-sama, to talk about what happened." Nodding her head, Sakura solemnly followed, as the two ninjas walked towards the food court.

----

"Alright. To put it bluntly, we don't know anything about what happened during Naruto's mission yet," Tsunade said to her two students. "Naruto was scheduled to arrive back from his solo-mission today, but as you both have noticed, we have an extra member, Uchiha Sasuke."

Listening carefully to everything Tsunade was saying, Sakura politely waited for her shishou to pause so she could say something.

"Tsunade-shishou, I noticed that Sasuke had many more injuries than Naruto-kun. Is it possible that by chance they had run into each other, and Naruto thought he could bring Sasuke back to Konoha?" Sakura suggested, almost able to see in her mind that exact scene play out.

"It's a possibility, but we can't document it, until we can interrogate both Sasuke and Naruto. For now, I want both of you to get your rest, we're going to have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Tsunade said to Sakura and Shizune."You are both dismissed."

----

Gathering her bag and light coat, Sakura stepped out of the hospital. Deep in thought about everything that happened in the last hours, Sakura didn't even notice her best friend walking towards her.

"Sakura!!!! Hey!" Ino cried as she ran up to her pink haired friend.

Noticing the distant look in her eyes, Ino sobered up from her natural-high.

"Sakura...are you still feeling upset about yesterday?" Ino asked, concerned about Sakura.

"Oh..Ino. No, I'm not really upset. Just busy thinking."

"You know, thinking can lead to some serious depression, so when you tell me that you're thinking, it's not exactly making me feel any less concerned about you." Ino retorted.

Sighing dejectedly, Sakura tried her best to clear her mind of any negative thoughts. "Alright, mom. Better?"

Noticing the change in her friends attitude, Ino felt relieved. "Yes, much better. So listen, I was thinking... wanna go out tonight?"

"A club?"

"No, a restaurant. Shika-kun and I wanted to officially announce our engagement to everyone." The 21 year old blonde exclaimed.

"Oh... yeah , definitely! I'm there," Sakura said with a weak smile.

"Sakura... you know I don't want to force you. If you're still not feeling well, you don't have to come..."

"– No!!! No, of course I want to go. I wouldn't want to miss my best friends engagement party!" Sakura interrupted, taking Ino's hand into hers.

"It wouldn't be the same without you. Thank-you," Ino said sincerely as she and Sakura began to walk off. "Let's go get dressed at my house. I'll make you look so beautiful, you're bound to meet someone hot tonight."

"It's a party between friends, where am I going to meet this supposed "hot someone"?" smiled Sakura.

"On the way there, on the way to the bathroom within the restaurant, and on the way home. Plenty of time to meet a hot guy." Giggled Ino as the two girls made their way to the blonde's house.

----

"Ouch!! Ino what the fuck!?" yelped Sakura as Ino's comb pulled on a knot in Sakura's petal pink hair.

"Hey...we wouldn't be having this problem if you bothered to brush your hair once in a while," Ino grunted as she finally combed through the knot.

"I change my mind!! I'll stay home tonight. Headache is kicking up again," Sakura pathetically whined.

"You bum!! How could you even consider missing -grunt- your best friends -grunt- —"

"–Owww!!!!"

"Shuddup...engagement party?!" Ino finished as finally the mop of pink hair was knot free. Brushing through the hair again, the comb got caught on another knot.

"Does your hair tangle itself on purpose or something?! One minute its fine, and then all of a sudden your head is a giant web of knots!" Ino complained trying to brush through the tangles again. Fed up, Sakura jumped up from the chair she was sitting on, the comb still stuck in her hair.

"You know what? Lets just leave it alone. I don't mind if it's a little knotted and neither does anyone else," Sakura said as Ino tried to reach for the comb again.

"Leave it..." Sakura stated again as she removed the comb from her hair.

"Fine...whatever. Are you going to leave it down like that? You should at least blow dry it a little."

"Alright. After I put on my makeup," Sakura compromised as she straightened out the evergreen dress Ino had put on her. The dress was a beautiful green color and loosely fit against Sakura's body, stopping at a little above the knee. "By the way, you do realize that this dress doesn't exactly fit me right?"

"Of course it fits. What are you talking about?" Ino said turning around.

"You have bigger boobs then me...and you're more voluptuous. This dress looks queer on me." Sakura complained.

"Oh...you've got to be kidding me! You look great. Besides what do you want to wear? One of those slutty dresses that whores wear?!"

"But...you always wear them..." Sakura pouted.

"Yes, but I can pull them off without looking ridiculous. You're beautiful Sakura, but you're just not the type of person to wear that kind of clothes. And that's final," Ino stated, slightly annoyed and turned back to applying her own makeup.

"Fine... be that way." Sakura murmered as she went on her adventure into the mysterious and complicated world of makeup.

----

"Neji!!!!!! You're here!" Tenten exclaimed, as she patted the empty chair next to her. The long table was already half full, and the guests chattered. Sitting at the head of the table was a nervous blonde and a girl with tangled hair.

"Sakura! Oh god...im so nervous!" Ino said as she dropped her head into her hands.

"Don't be. Shikamaru seems fine," Sakura said as she looked over to the corner of the room where Shikamaru was busy talking to Choji and Kiba.

"Yea, but Shikamaru is just so freaking lazy he doesn't even want to bother wasting energy being nervous."

"Ino, you're being stupid. He's not nervous because he knows everything will go great." Sakura said, comforting the hysterical girl beside her.

When Kakashi entered the room, he sat down with the other teachers, right next to a slightly depressed Kurenai.. And with that, the last guest had arrived. Shikamaru asked everyone to take a seat, and the food was served. Sakura, sitting now in the seat around the corner of Ino's, casually glanced at the newly engaged couple.

Even though the two were only in their early twenties, they had already found the love of their lives and were soon going to start a family. Sakura watched as Shikamaru gently took Ino's hand into his, making the girl considerably less nervous and anxious.

After the meal was served and desert was being prepared, Shikamaru called for everyone's attention.

"Umm...Ino and I have something important to announce. We're as of last week, engaged." Shikamaru said bluntly. The room was engulfed in absolute silence. Ino stared at her fiancé, not expecting the engagement to be announced so abruptly. A deep blush began to form on her cheeks.

Sakura, noticing the awkward moment, rose from her seat and gave Ino a big hug. "Congratulations!" She said with a big smile.

Everyone, finally digesting the information, began to crowd around the couple and congratulate them.

Stepping away from the growing crowd, Sakura turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Lee-san! What are you doing here? I thought you had a mission." Sakura said to the spandex clad man in front of her.

"Ah, Sakura-san, my beautiful blossom! I had come back earlier than expected, and was told by Hokage-sama, that I would find you here. " Lee smiled brightly. His eyebrows were still the same, big and bushy. But his hair had grown out a little, almost the length that Sasuke's hair had been, and also spiked a little in the back, because his hair texture changed throughout the years.

"Why were you looking for me, Lee-san? Does Tsunade-shishou need something from me?"

"Ahh, yes she does. She said that–" Lee shifted his eyes around and bent down to quietly whisper to Sakura, "– Sasuke-kun has woken up and that you are needed immediately at the hospital."

Sakura was honestly surprised. She hadn't expected him to wake up for the next few days. Something must be wrong for Sasuke to wake up from his comatose this early. Suddenly another thought occurred. How would he react to seeing her? The last time she had seen him was at Orochimaru's lair 6 years ago.

"Ahh, but...Ino's party..." Sakura said quietly. Ino would be able to survive without her for a few hours. She had all these people around her including her fiancé. "Alright I'll go. Can you tell Ino that I left, Lee-san?"

"Of course," said Lee with his nice guy pose. "I'll go back to the hospital once I congratulate them myself. Go on Sakura-san."

Turning back, to look at the happy couple for a last time, Sakura headed for the door. " Get ready for a beating, _Sasuke- kun_—"

—

Arriving at the hospital, Sakura went up to Sasuke's assigned room. Finally arriving at her destination, Sakura saw her sensei and Shizune outside of the door, waiting for her.

"Tsunade-shishou, Shizune-san. Why was I called here?" Sakura said as she walked up to the two Kunoichi.

" Yes, well. Sasuke seems to be healing a lot faster than we expected, but he's still considerably damaged. Why we called you here, was because...—" began the Godiame. Her face looking anxious.

"What? Tell me..." Sakura said.

"He has developed a case of minor amnesia. When he woke up, we went in to ask him some questions, and he had absolutely no idea why he was in the hospital. After interviewing him, its become apparent...that.. Sasuke doesn't remember anything since the time before he left for Orochimaru."

----

Hehe. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I cross my heart and promise to update earlier next time. Also, im sorry for ending the chapter here. I was actually planning to end this chapter somewhere else entirely, but decided that I'll just continue it in the next chapter. And yes, Sasuke is now in the mind is his 13 year old self. Cute and lovable.

Ask me any questions if you're confused, but don't worry, just because Sasuke has amnesia doesn't mean that he and Sakura wont be getting it on. Lol xDDDD Also, apologies for these first few chapters progressing so slow. Next chapter, the fluff and drama really starts. REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Everything today has gone horribly wrong! Absolutely everything! I woke up late, couldn't eat breakfast or properly do my hair. After running out of the house looking like a mess, I realized I forgot my textbook which I needed to bring in that day for history. Already half way to school, I spazzed and ran all the way home, grabbed my text book and practically flew to the Academy.

Of course I was late and therefore not able to sit next to Sasuke-kun. I had to sit next to Jin. Jin is this guy who I incredibly hate. But actually I used to have a big crush on him. He's cute, but a serious asshole, so I don't really associate myself with him anymore. And every time I'm within talking distance, he just has to insult me or harass me. So sitting next to him, wasn't exactly helping my already bad mood.

As expected, I was harassed as soon as I took a seat. Then later, after lunch, when we had our history class, Iruka-sensei said ... guess what?

I quote: "_Class, I'm sorry but the notes I had for the lesson have been...misplaced. So_ _we won't be needing the textbooks today._"

You can just imagine my face. I was so mad I wanted to tear someone apart, and Jin's prodding wasn't helping calm my fury. So after history, we had sparring class. Sadly, today my sparring partner was Sasuke-kun. Normally I would have been ecstatic to have him as my partner, because of course there would be a lot of chances to accidently touch him or fall on top of him. Hehe.

But, seeing as I was in the most foul mood, I could care less. So I get up and stand in the middle of the training arena. Everyone was split up with their partners and busy fighting. So I'm standing there, and I watch as Sasuke, ever so slowly, gets up. If I wasn't in a frenzy I would've taken the time to notice how good his shirt looked against his toned body. And how his face looked gorgeous even though he seemed annoyed.

But instead of admiring, I got even more mad when I saw how disappointed he looked for having me as his partner. As if I was took weak to break a sweat. And honestly speaking, I probably was, but not today!

In the end, I accidently fractured my wrist and gave Sasuke-kun a huge bruise on his cheek. Ah well, at least my day can't get much worse than that.

Haruno Sakura

( January 5, 2003)

-----

Staring at her sensei, Sakura couldn't believe a word of what she heard."What do you mean, he can't remember anything? That's ridiculous."

"I'm afraid it's all true. While healing, Raki told me that he noticed that something was wrong with Sasuke's Hippocampus. His Hippocampus is what records everything he sees and stores them as long term memories. He has taken damage to his cortex therefore not allowing the hippocampus to recall any long term memory. He doesn't remember anything. It's as if he's a thirteen year old in a 21 year old male body." Tsunade explained, the pained look on her face turning into a grimace.

"I'm afraid of what might happen when he sees everyone from his past looking older. After looking through some x-rays, I assume that this amnesia won't last long. But I'm not sure if we should openly show him Konoha until he's fully recovered. There are two theories." Tsunade said.

"One: Show Sasuke things and people, helping him recall his lost memories. Or Two: Leave him alone until he recalls them himself." Shizune finished up.

As Sakura stood there, contemplating the two choices presented to her and the one condition that changed everything. Sasuke couldn't remember anything. He couldn't remember ever leaving, or betraying Konoha. He could start over again as a member of team 7.

"Wait...did he forget all of his jutsu as well and all the training he did?" Sakura questioned anxiously.

" I'm sure his body recognizes it, but his mind doesn't. And if his mind he doesn't remember how to do something, neither can his body." Tsunade explained.

"But, won't he realize that he's not thirteen anymore when he looks in a mirror or at his body in general?!" Sakura complained.

"Yes, that's one of the major problems." Shizune said, tightening her grip on the documents in her hand.

"So, we only have one choice... We have to reintroduce Sasuke into Konoha." Sakura said, still unsure whether to be happy or upset.

"Yes, but he must be hidden from the citizens. We don't want to start a riot. And besides, Sasuke would be confused if he sees all of people he once knew, spewing curses and hating him." Tsunade said seriously.

"So, far. Only some of the employees in the hospital, such as those who helped with the surgery, know that Sasuke-kun is in Konoha. Everyone else, is oblivious to him being here, and we must keep it that way until Sasuke regains his memory." Shizune explained.

"So... when he regains his memory...then what?" Sakura asked curiously. Of course Sasuke was now a traitor and normally the penalty would be death.

"Once he regains his memory, we will see. If he decides to continue with his life peacefully in the village, I will put him on probation. And if he tries to go back to Orochimaru, he will be sentenced to death." Tsunade said, quite seriously. "So, are you ready to go in?"

"Yes." Sakura nodded as Tsunade turned around to the door and slid it open. Stepping into the room, with Sakura and Shizune following, Sasuke locked his eyes onto their moving figures.

Observing the three females entering his room, Sasuke could only recognize two of them. The third woman that walked into the room had moderately short pink hair and stunning green eyes. Her hair was let down and ended right above her shoulders. She was wearing a loose green dress that seemed fine on her, but with no doubt would have looked ridiculous, baggy, on any other woman.

Looking closely, Sasuke was almost sure the woman was coming from some sort of party, because her makeup was done and she was wearing earrings, a necklace and stiletto heels. He had to admit that out of the three woman she was the most attractive, even though she lacked boobs and a waist, she made up for it with her long straight legs and a pretty face. Thinking to himself, he couldn't help the feeling that he recognized her from somewhere, and that she was the second person he has seen that has Sakura's obnoxious hair color.

Blushing slightly, Sasuke brought his attention back to other two women.

"Hokage-sama," Sasuke said politely to the big breasted woman now sitting beside his bed.

"Well, Sasuke-kun. You seem to be in a much better condition. Is your head clearing up?" Tsunade-sama said cheerfully, as if she was talking to a 5 year old.

Slightly miffed, Sasuke grunted in response. Once again his eyes were brought back to the pink haired woman, who now sat in one of the unoccupied chairs in his room.

"Who's she?" Sasuke muttered turning his head to look at Tsunade. Hearing a giggle coming from the direction of the unknown visitor, Sasuke snapped his head back to look at her.

"Why is she laughing?" Sasuke said, honestly confused.

Smiling at the man's confused and irritated face, Tsunade tried her best to keep focused. "You will find out when we introduce you. But first we have to explain your condition." said Tsunade in all seriousness.

"Alright. I'm listening." Sasuke said paying full attention to the woman beside him.

" To put it bluntly... you have a case of amnesia." Tsunade said.

Staring at the Godiame, Sasuke began to wonder if maybe he were dreaming.

"Excuse-me?" he said, more irritated than before.

"I cannot delve into all of the details of why you have amnesia. One: because overloading your brain right now, would not be the smartest idea, and two: because I don't know how you got amnesia."

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun, you will just have to remember things along the way. It's only a temporary state. It should wear off soon, depending on how you spend your time." Shizune explained, trying to cool off the growing irritation of the man in front of her.

"Tsunade-shishou, I still don't know what I'm here for," spoke up Sakura from her seat across the room.

"Ah, yes. Sasuke... turn around and greet your teammate." Tsunade said.

"She's not my teammate. My teammates are Naruto and Sakura." Sasuke said, turning around to glare at the pink haired girl.

Arrogantly standing up and brushing off her dress, Sakura bowed graciously. "Haruno Sakura. At your service."

----

Sakura looked straight into her ex-teammate's eyes, watching them widen considerably. She had seen how he had been eyeing her the since the moment she walked through the door. Either because he seemed to recognize her, or because she was just so darn gorgeous.

Giggling once again at his stupor, Sakura sat back down in her chair, and looked between Tsunade and Shizune's satisfied faces and Sasuke's confused face.

"You're Sakura? There's no way." Sasuke said slowly, turning his head towards Tsunade for reassurance only to find another amused face.

"She is, who she says she is. To you this is as if you've traveled 8 years into the future. Get used to it boy. Until you get your memories back this is how everything will seem to you. Well anyways," Tsunade said, quickly switching the subject. "Sakura, you will be Sasuke's guardian after he is dismissed from the hospital. Do not let him out of the house unless he's in henge. I will inform my Anbu staff of Sasuke's arrival, so noone will question you, but try to keep him leaving the house at a minimum."

"Why me Tsunade-shishou. Am I really the most suitable?" Sakura asked in a panic. Having Sasuke live with her, would definitely stunt any possible relationship with a man. Besides, the boy always had and will probably always have some sort of grudge against her.

"Actually yes. You are a wonderful medic nin, and will be able to oversee Sasuke's progress. Also I think you two will be the most compatible out of the other possible choices."

"Compatible? You're joking." Sakura laughed.

"No.. I'm dead serious. You are the most compatible, compared to Kakashi or any of the other medic's I have available." Tsunade explained.

"Ugh...man. Alright, I'll watch over him." Sakura sighed. "But right now, I've got to get back to Ino–"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I'd like you to reacquaint yourself with Sasuke." Tsunade said while standing up from her seat. Shizune following.

"But, Tsunade–" Sakura began.

"No...I'm sorry Sakura. But these are my orders I'm sure Ino will survive without you." Tsunade said as she and Shizune walked out of the room, sliding the door shut behind them.

Slowly dragging herself to the chair near Sasuke's bed, Sakura sat down and sighed.

"Alright, Sasuke. I know this is a whole new experience b—"

"Are you really Sakura?" Sasuke asked again.

"Yes goddamn it." Sakura exclaimed, already getting annoyed at his disbelief.

"I don't believe you." Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes.

" Look, okay. You aren't dreaming. Why don't you go to the bathroom over there and look at yourself. You are most definitely not in your 13 year old body." Sakura stated, and then awkwardly ended up staring at said body. Although Sakura doubted that Sasuke could get any more gorgeous since the last time she saw him, he had once again proved her wrong.

Sasuke's body was beyond comprehension. If only every ninja was built this way, Konoha would be girl heaven. Wearing a flimsy hospital gown, Sasuke's strong arms were in blatant sight. God, his biceps were so delicious, Sakura just wanted to reach over and eat him. His hair had grown out and no longer spiked in the back as much as it had in his youth. His chest and ab's weren't visible through the gown, but Sakura could only imagine what years of back breaking training had done for them.

Stopping herself, before her mind wandered to far, Sakura brought her eyes back up from trailing Sasuke's body to see the smirking face of a 21 year old man.

"Yes, you more than I have noticed that I'm no longer thirteen." Sasuke said as his smirk only seemed to grow.

Blushing strongly, Sakura cleared he throat, and lowered her eyes to her lap.

"Well, anyways. Since you can't remember anything, I won't try to pressure you. But do you really not remember anything ?"

"Not at all. The last thing I remember is that time when we tried to see Kakashi-sensei's face."

"Aww. You still call him Kakashi-sensei." Sakura smiled, feeling nostalgic and like teasing the boy. Seeing the boy's cheeks heat up, Sakura only smiled more.

"Oh, wait. Should I refer to you as a man, or a boy. Cause technically you're a man in the mind set of a boy."

"I'm a man as far as you're concerned." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Alright–" Sakura began, but stopped as she heard the door crash open.

"Sakura-san!! I have found you! -Hiccup-" Lee said giddily as he sashayed into the room.

"Lee-san are you drunk?!" Sakura said, alarmed while standing up. Grabbing onto Lee's arms to keep him steady, Sakura tried to figure out if Lee were actually drunk.

"Sakura-san..." Lee mumbled as he watched Sakura try to keep him upright. Meanwhile Sasuke was sitting in the hospital bed just watching and trying to make himself believe that the drunk man in front of him was actually Lee. Watching Sakura and Lee stumble together, he tried to reach out to stabilize at least one of them when all of sudden, –

— Lee bent his head down and landed a kiss right smack dab on Sakura's lips.

Pushing Lee away, absolutely not caring if he fell or not, Sakura fell into a disgusted daze.

"Oh god. I just kissed Lee." Sakura croaked in disgust as she fainted in shock and landed on top of Sasuke.

----

Mwuahaha...Yes I know, absolutely disgusting. I personally hate the Lee/Sakura pairing. It brings chills to my arms. So anyone who shares this trait with me, will understand the disgust that Sakura feels at this precise moment. If not..well then, still. Sasuke has finally been introduced into the story, and He and Sakura are pretty chummy, seeing as Sasuke is cute and adorable once again, in the body of a hot older Sasuke. YOU COULDN'T HAVE CHOSEN A BETTER SITUATION.

Now Sakura can use him as her boy toy xPPP.Well, as expected, with Lee kissing Sakura, things will happen in the next chapter. So please review.

I am so disappointed with the reviews for this story. For my other stories I got so many more reviews, even though they were ridiculous and written really badly. Honestly, the only reason I'm even continuing this, is because I think it's a great idea, and that hopefully people will get more interested in it.

REVIEW!!! Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I remember when Ino first got her period. She was 12 years old and got it a few months before I did. Although what we did for the "first period" mother- daughter talk, were totally different. Of course my mom gave me "the talk" but it was nothing special and just a bit too awkward.

Ino's mom made the biggest deal out of it. Ino and her mom both went out that night to eat and talk in a café. They celebrated. Personally I don't understand why anyone would celebrate a fetus being recycled by leaking out of in between your legs. It's absolutely revolting. When I first got it, I was too afraid to go to the bathroom because I didn't want to see the blood.

Now, every time I think about it, I laugh because it's actually so ridiculous. It's become like a monthly routine now. I even know how to tell when I'm about to get it. I don't get irritable or anything, but my back starts to ache as if it's stiff. But when I try to stretch or crack my back, it doesn't work. Also my stomach starts to hurt, and I feel like crap the entire day. Oh! And also, I get a big bump on my face that looks like a zit, without the puss, but you can't pop it.

This is all before my period. You can only imagine what happens to me when I actually get it.

I was wondering recently, what it would have been like, getting my period if I hadn't known what it was. Would I panic and think I was bleeding to death? Would I run to the hospital and demand someone check me because something was wrong with my body? When a person doesn't know how their own body functions, it's a scary prospect. Waking up with blood between your legs and not knowing why, would be terrifying.

Haruno Sakura

(February 13,2003)

Opening her eyes slowly, Sakura tried to comprehend where exactly she was. Looking around herself groggily, she noticed the white walls, and the clean window . Lifting her head, Sakura rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands.

Now in a sitting position, Sakura turned her head when she heard a almost undetectable scoff. On the hospital bed right next to the small couch where Sakura was located, sat Sasuke.

"Awake sleeping beauty?" Sasuke smirked."I thought that, according to the fairytale, the princess is supposed to wake up with a kiss from her true love... not fall into deep slumber."

Trying to think back, to how she ended up asleep on the couch, Sakura remembered the horrific and traumatic experience to befall her. Quickly rising to her feet, Sakura ran to the bathroom adjacent to the room. Standing over the sink, Sakura felt as if she were going to be spewing chunks of food in a matter of seconds. Taking deep breaths and splashing cold water on her face, Sakura stared at herself in the mirror.

"It's alright Sakura. Lee was drunk. He probably won't remember anything when he's conscious again...But that was so gross!!!" Taking deep breaths to calm herself once more Sakura tried to rid the hideous feeling of Lee's lips from her brain."Tonight, I'm am going to find a hot guy, and kiss my brains out. Then this horrible feeling will disappear once and for all."

Happy and confident once more, Sakura walked out of the bathroom after towel drying her face.

"Nice plan you've got there." Sasuke said, the previous smirk now erased from his 'godly' face.

'_I wonder if Sasuke would mind doing some public service? What harm will it be to help a fellow teammate forget a traumatic experience._' Sakura thought to herself.

"You heard what I was murmuring to myself?"

"Well, seeing as you're only about 5 feet away from me, yea, I heard you." Sasuke said, his arms now crossed over his chest. Now noticing the man's folded arms, Sakura stared and worshiped, thinking to herself how much more delicious his arm's looked when he folded them.

"Well, um... let's just pretend that it never happened. He probably won't remember anyway." Sakura smiled.

"And...what if he does remember?" Sasuke questioned.

"Then, I'd probably feel guilty enough to go out with him." Sakura joked. Looking at Sasuke's face, she saw the absolute opposite of amusement.

"Is that all it takes to win your heart over? A kiss?" Sasuke questioned, his eyes now fierce.

At a loss for words, Sakura tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Well, I never knew my teammate was such a slut. To think I, for a short amount of time, respected you." Sasuke glared.

Now utterly offended, Sakura's face turned red from rage.

"Excuse-me?! I hope I didn't hear you just call me a slut! Because if you did, you don't want to know what will happen to you tomorrow, when I'm going to give you your physical." Storming out of the room in a frenzy, Sasuke was left with a blank look on his face.

"She actually yelled at me," Sasuke thought in surprise. The Sakura he knew, would never dare raise her voice at him, not to mention threaten. Pondering over this newly developed things he learned, Sasuke thought back to Sakura's threat. Not even bothering to worry, Sasuke felt confident that Sakura wouldn't do anything to him. Sliding down the bed, Sasuke went to sleep.

-----

'_Bastard'_, Sakura chanted in her head like a mantra. Ever since yesterday, Sakura had been devising ways to torture Sasuke during his physical examination. She was so caught up in her plots against Sasuke, that she forgot about her previous plan of hooking up with a guy. Disappointed, because she couldn't think of any effective ways to get back at the horrible man, and lack of kissing, Sakura's only way of cheering herself up was dressing prettier than usual.

Like every other female, Sakura happened to look at her reflection every time she passed by a mirror or window. And when you constantly look at yourself, you don't want to see a hideous reflection. Dressing up, ensured Sakura she would feel better every time she walked by a mirror and admired herself. Feeling beautiful, is one of the things on a girls 'Happiness' list.

Checking herself into the hospital, Sakura put on her medical coat and grabbed the pile of folders and papers left on her desk. Checking through the many papers now attached to her clip board, Sakura could only sigh. One day off from work, and it seems as if the workload has tripled. But, what else should the head medic expect.

Walking down the hall to the 'beloved' room of her 'favorite' man/boy, Sakura's grip tightened on the papers she was holding. Remembering the previous days incident, not even mentioning the shock received from Lee's kiss, Sakura felt her anger return to her. How dare that 'boy' reprimand her and call her a slut. She was probably the most innocent of the females in the village. Even Hinata has surpassed her.

Taking several deep breaths, Sakura stuck a smile onto her face. Sliding the door open, Sakura walked in, and presented herself as professionally as possible. The window was located directly across from the door, and Sakura could see her reflection as soon as she walked in. The high heeled sandals she wore, boosted her height, not that she was short, but they made her legs seem longer. Underneath the medical coat, she wore a heart neck green shirt, that made her neck seem longer, and the dark choker around it only exaggerated its beauty. She also wore cute jean shorts that ended before her knees. They were black and made her legs seem that much more curvy. Sakura was utterly satisfied with her appearance. Feeling her anger dissipate Sakura turned to Sasuke with an honest smile.

Watching the woman walk into the room, Sasuke only expected a mad, pink haired, medic. Instead he sees a confident, beauty enter his room. Staring as the girl walked into the room, not even glancing towards him, and looked out at the window. Not even bothering to wonder why she was looking at the window so intently, Sasuke took this time, to let his eyes travel over the girl he once knew.

He had never seen her wear these kinds of clothes when they were part of team 7, but back then, it was mandatory to wear clothes that allowed the person a large range of movement incase of an emergency. Everyday clothes were forbidden when on a mission or during training. Not to mention, Sakura's figure had developed with her age. Her hair was basically the same, but more kept. Her legs seemed so much longer and luscious in her shorts and shoes. From his position, Sasuke couldn't see what Sakura was wearing as a shirt, because of the medical coat, but he saw the way the choker made her neck seem more slender and attractive.

His eyes were glued to her neck. If anyone had ever doubted whether they were a vampire or not, Sasuke definitely knew how they felt, because the only thing Sasuke wanted to do at that moment, was to latch onto Sakura's neck and lick, taste, bite, and nibble, until she couldn't stand it anymore.

When Sakura turned to face him, he had the chance to look over her luscious collarbone and the deep heart shaped cut in her shirt, exposing more of her supple flesh to his eyes. Swallowing all of the saliva that suddenly accumulated in his mouth, Sasuke snapped out of his daze. Dropping his head in embarrassment, Sasuke felt his face heat up, and undoubtedly turn red. If Sakura saw his face, she would obviously harass him about it.

"Well, Sasuke. I'm here to give you your first medical check up in over ten years." Sakura said, as she placed her folders onto the desk next to his bed.

Still not lifting his face, Sasuke willed himself to cool down. If Sakura saw his red face, he would never forgive himself.

"Alright. I'm going to need to do a lot of tests, so be prepared." Sakura explained as she walked towards the cabinets in the corner of the room. Reaching in and grabbing the different equipment, Sakura took the bag and brought it back to Sasuke's hospital bed. Placing a stool next to the bed, she opened up the bag, and Sasuke saw the metal objects glint in the light.

Pulling out a clean syringe, and an oversized rubber band, Sakura asked Sasuke to sit up straight. Tying the band around his arm, above his elbow, Sakura took a blood sample.

"Well, that's one down," Sakura said, carefully placing the blood sample into the small refrigerator near the cabinets.

Seeing the blood, had helped alleviate the embarrassment. But feeling Sakura's lithe fingers over his arm, brought it all right back.

'_God damn it!, What the hell is wrong with me?!'_ Seeing Sakura seat herself on the stool once again, Sakura bent down to reach the bag on the floor. Watching her bend down, Sasuke couldn't help but notice that the deep cut of her shirt, helped cover nothing. The skin of her breasts were plainly visible, along with her lacy bra. Not able to pull his eyes, Sasuke felt his mouth go dry, and a dull throbbing in the lower part of his body.

Quickly turning his head to the alien feeling, Sasuke wondered why it felt as if his heart was in his crotch. Sakura sat back up, with a hammer look alike in her hand.

"Sasuke, I need you to sit on the side of the bed, so you're legs dangle over the sides."

Following her orders, conscious of the throbbing in his groin, Sasuke slowly sat directly in front of Sakura. Standing from the stool, Sakura stood to the side and hit his knees with the dull mallet to check Sasuke's reflexes.

"Alright! Great." Sakura said, once again reaching over to the bag. Pulling out measuring tape, Sakura commanded Sasuke to stand up.

Once again, Sasuke did his best to avoid Sakura's suspicion that something was wrong with him. Once standing, Sasuke saw how much bigger he seemed when compared to Sakura. Acutely aware of there close proximity, Sasuke grew even more nervous. From his 13 year old point of view, Sakura seemed as if she grew so much. But when compared to him, Sakura was tiny, shapely and perfect.

"Sakura, do you mind if I go look in a mirror before we continue?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess. Can you walk? You still have quite the number of injuries." Sakura inquired.

Avoiding her questions, Sasuke trudged to the bathroom, and stood in front of the mirror. He didn't recognize the man in front of him. His face had become much more angled and his chubby cheeks disappeared. His eyes seemed larger and his hair was past his shoulders and unusually straight.

His shoulders had widened to a point that seemed ridiculous. It's not as if they were huge, but it was as if he had grown so much overnight. He was so used to his old and much smaller body, that it seemed as if he was just piloting a robot. Quickly using this chance, Sasuke shut the door and locked it. Bunching up his flimsy medical gown, Sasuke stared at himself in surprise. It seems that his shoulders weren't the only thing that grew.

Not only was the growth in size surprising, but the red hue that his penis seemed to take. Just thinking about it made him even more red than before. The throbbing hadn't subsided yet, but Sasuke finally figured out what was going on. His 21 year old body was reacting on its own, without the consent of its brain. Uchiha Sasuke, had become aroused...and it was all thanks to the tempting and delicious, Haruno Sakura.

—

Mwuahaha. Still...no matter what, it's still awkward typing the word penis. Well not really, but I didn't really want to say cock, dick, or any of the other many adjectives to describe this shriveled and disgusting part of the male body.

Once again...only kidding. Although, a penis isn't very attractive to look at. That part happens to be true.

Well, the awkward moments only seem to be growing between Sasuke and Sakura. Oooooo, I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!?!?!? xPPPPP

Review please! Ja ne


End file.
